Life Happens
by ChacketPelly
Summary: After being sent to live with wolf after Jack died, Sixteen Year Old Alex Rider has been held captive by Scorpia for two months and everyone thinks he is dead. Now Alex and k unit have to get back into the swing of things and it's not going to be pretty. Rated T for language, themes and safety.


Chapter 1

**What's it like to be dead?**

Alex slowly awoke to the sweet aroma of cooking bacon, he smiled and opened his eyes to reveal a sunny morning that he had missed so much; the sun blinded him and he remembered why he always kept his blinds closed. He groaned quietly climbing out of bed as pain slowly began to invade his body turning it into one of a crushed bug.

He crept out of his room trailing the scent of the bacon, only to walk into a kitchen with four men crowding a low burner. Alex sighed knowing he was too late and all the bacon was already gone. Fox turned around and looked half guilty half pleased with the bacon still hanging half out of his mouth.

"Sorry Cub but we accidentally kindofalittlebit ate all the bacon." He mumbled shoving the rest of the bacon into his mouth.

Alex muttered some unforgettable words and scanned the room for his pain medication before looking at the bottle and taking a few.

"You know I'm supposed to take these with food." Alex glared shaking the bottle in front of Wolf's face.

"Fine" Wolf said throwing a grape at him.

"Awwww" Alex pouted "is that any way to treat the crippled?"

Wolf responded by throwing an apple "how's that?"

"So who thinks I'm dead?" Alex asked looking at the now mushy apple behind him.

"Everyone." Snake replied putting the pan in the dish washer

"Ok, let me rephrase that; who never heard I died?" Alex said putting air quotes around the word died.

"Um" Snake thought for a moment before responding "No one, sorry Cub but you're dead like for real; wanna see you obituary?"

Alex sighed before taking it from Eagle who most likely wanted to frame it.

"It's awful" he scanned the paper quickly

'We knew you wouldn't like it" Wolf mumbled

"Maybe I should just write my own, just in case ya know? Next time I might not get so lucky."

"That's an awful thing to say!" Eagle shouted

"It's only the truth" Alex claimed

"Well maybe you should leave the truth unsaid" wolf finished

"Whatever" Alex sighed "I'm gonna go take a shower maybe I'll go to school"

"Why would you do that?" Fox asked

"So I don't smell" Alex muttered

"Not that double-O-nothing, why would you go to school?" Wolf asked

"Wow, you haven't called me that for years" Alex exclaimed shocked

"Yeah well I have a feeling it's coming back" Wolf said happily

"It's not coming back" The rest of k unit said together

"Well I'm already two months behind on all my school work, I really don't need to be any further; also I can scare people you know cuz they think I'm dead" He said smiling

"You're still recovering" Snake snapped

"But I feel fine"

"That doesn't mean you are fine Cub"

Alex rolled his eyes trotting out of the kitchen and up the stairs

* * *

Alex took a breath before dunking his head in the ice cold shower water letting it trail through his "Gold locks" - as Wolf always said – and run down his body; before twisting the knob causing the water to shut off. He stepped out of the shower being more cautious than usual since he was on strong doses of pain medication that practically numbed his whole body.

He hated the feeling it made him feel like he wasn't in control over what he felt or did even his head was whacked up he sometimes saw double or just a bunch of blurs. Though he would never admit it but he would much rather just be in pain than all numb, but snake was always there watching him take his medicine and checking under his tongue.

Alex shook the water off of his head but causing him to stumble a bit as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was praying that everyone had left so he could maybe make it to homeroom just a little late, fox had his girlfriend's sister's wedding or something like that. Snake had some medic training, Eagle had to go see how many girls' numbers he could get at the local bar and Wolf had work.

It had surprised Alex that Wolf had a job but Wolf made it clear when Alex first got there and had been arrogant enough to make the mistake that and engineer and a mechanic were practically the same thing.

_"__No Alex an engineer is not the same thing as a mechanic." Wolf growled_

_"__I'm not saying the same thing but just close."_

_"__No they are completely different Cub"_

_"__Am I the only one that is failing to see a difference?" Alex asked the rest of K Unit who were trying to avoid eye contact with Wolf knowing how upset this made him._

_"__Yes, you are Cub because you're the only stupid one in this whole house" Wolf began to yell_

_"__Well then explain to me the difference." Alex asked clearly confused_

_"__Well, an engineer designs and supervises then a mechanic builds what the engineer designed" Wolf explained hastily _

_"__So you sit on your butt all day." Alex stated _

_"__No" Wolf said in an angry whisper_

_"__But you're not building anything, do you even know how to build or fix things?"_

_"__Ye-"Wolf cut off looking furious "I am not having this conversation with you" He mumbled leaving the room._

Wolf hadn't spoken to Alex for a week after that; and in all honesty Alex still had no clue what the difference was but he was never going to dare to ask again.

He froze when he heard chuckling outside the door followed by a low shushing sound.

"Dammit" he mumbled realizing he should have left out the part about going to school knowing K unit would never let him go

"Did he try to open it?"

"Shut up"

Alex started to panic when he heard the whispering outside the door, "Did he try to open it?" what the hell was that supposed to mean

"Shit" Alex said loudly running towards the door and twisting the knob but smacking his face when the door didn't open "no no no no no" he moaned sliding to the floor so he was sitting against the door he sighed rubbing his temples. He heard snickering outside the door and immediately knew what was going on.

"So, I guess I'm not going to school today" Alex yelled through the door.

"Hell no buddy" Snake yelled back

"Well can I come out?"

"Negative"

"What about you medic training death thing"

"Medic training death thing? You really don't listen do you?"

"Not when I don't need to and I don't care"

"Well, I called and told them I have other more important priorities"

"And they bought it?"

"No, Wolf is working a half day. He'll be back in a few hours but until then I'm not moving"

"What if I get hungry, my body is healing and I need the extra nutrients"

"I'll slide something under the door"

"What if you have to use the bathroom?"

"I'll hold it."

"When can I come out then?"

"When school gets out"

"So is this going to be a daily thing?"

"Cub you're not that injured, you have had worse much worse. You just can't go back to school high on morphine"

"Then take me off it"

"I can't you'd be bed ridden for weeks, you already did most of you major healing in the hospital, but now it's important you have to take very good care of your wounds and be careful not to get them infected. School would be the best place to get them infected all those nasty kids who don't even bathe" Snake shuddered

"So when can I go back?"

"I will make sure you go back as soon as possible"

* * *

"Cub" Wolf asked warily

"Wolf? When did snake leave?" Alex asked

"Just barely, he said you fell asleep but I still thought you died"

"There's something called being overprotective Wolf"

"Yes and I am not being it"

"Wolf I fell asleep and you thought I died, you locked me an a bathroom and you won't let me go to school"

"Alex" Wolf mumbled

Alex stopped arguing to let Wolf talk, he knew that any one in k unit only used his real name when they needed him to shut up, he was in trouble or they were about to have a serious conversation then try to make it not awkward by asking a random question even though it was usually the question that made it awkward.

"You have been held captive and tortured for two months straight. Do you think it was easy finding you strapped to that table half dead? Do you think it was easy watching you die in the back of the van only to see the hospital zap the crap out of you till you started breathing again? Alex none of this is easy, for anyone not you, not me, not even Eagle. We are all just trying to make the best of it and get back into our routine but you're not helping. Alex we all know you are way to mature to be 16 sometimes you're even more mature than the whole k unit put together. You can't just think about yourself because this situation isn't just hurting you" Wolf finished

"I understand" Alex said glad there was a door between him and Wolf

"So any girls you got your eye on?" Wolf said trying to break the tension

"Well yes but it doesn't matter she thinks I'm dead even when she knew I was alive she wouldn't even look at me"

"Well, didn't you give her a cute pick-up-line?"

"Yes but she always had some sly comment to say back that made me feel like an ass"

"Cub you are great with girls, I'm sure you will have no problem getting her"

"But that's the problem, everyone knows I'm good with girls and that's what keeps her away"

"Well, maybe you need to come at it from a different direction"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, try just being yourself and let her see the real you, well… you know what I mean"

"Maybe I'll- hey schools out" Alex shouted after looking at the clock thrown on the counter he stood up and waited eagerly by the door to be let out.

"I think I will just leave you in there" Wolf said

"What"

"Then I won't have to see your ugly face or have to deal with your annoying sarcastic comments"

"Oh you know you love them"

"Maybe I should just shove you in a house with some stun grenades again"

"You really hated me didn't you?" Alex asked

"Why do you say hated? I'm still not very fond of you"

"But you have to put up with me" Alex taunted

"Don't forget I have the key" Wolf threatened

"Haha very funny Wolf, you can let me out now" Alex said standing by the door "Wolf?" he asked when there was no reply he heard someone prance down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Dammit" Alex mumbled dropping to his knees to examine the lock, he realized he was still only wearing cheap white towel around his waist when his knees hit the cold tiled bathroom floor. He sighed realizing the door wasn't even locked, Snake must have unlocked it when Alex was asleep but Alex hadn't thought of trying the door again because it was constantly guarded.

He opened the door and started towards the stairs when he heard a soft knock on the front door. He stopped remembering he was only wearing a towel and backed up so he was out of sight.

"Um, Mr. Wolf Sir I have Alex's things you know from his locker" Alex recognized the uncomfortable and awkward voice. He gasped and ran down the stairs jumping on the sad boy in the doorway.

"Tom!" He shouted in the boy's face.

"Alex? Wha- what what what?" Tom asked in shock.

"I'm not dead silly" Alex motioned teasingly to Tom.

"I should have known" Tom said shaking his head "The infamous Alex Rider cannot be killed" Tom yelled towards the sky.

"Well, I did die but they zapped me with their zapper things and ta-da!" Alex danced around the small grassy yard.

"Well then the infamous Alex Rider will not stay dea-" he cut off "Why are you naked?"

"I spent all day locked in the bathroom" Alex grinned.

"Oh…" Tom mumbled looking back at wolf standing in the door watching the two boys closely. "Well I better get going my mum is going to be looking for me" Tom said

"Bye, don't tell" Alex mumbled

"Corse not" Tom waved walking down the street to the tube and out of view.

Alex sighed walking past wolf and up the stairs

"I don't like that kid, he's so nervous all the time" Wolf mumbled closing the door and watching Alex disappear into his room only to emerge in jeans and a half buttoned very worn blue striped dress shirt that didn't even look fancy anymore he was struggling with the buttons after all he couldn't see clearly and his fingers didn't do what he wanted them to.

* * *

The moment snake got to Wolf's place he was giving Alex a check-up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two?" Alex guessed everything was blurry and he felt sick

"I was holding up four cub" Snake muttered pulling out a flashlight and looking at Alex's eyes before mumbling "we need to lower your dosage and take you off of everything as soon as possible. We don't want what the kids at school are saying to be true"

"When will what I'm on wear off" Alex asked

"In about an hour maybe sooner once you start seeing normal we will decide what to do, but until then I will stay here since Wolf has to work the night shift"

"Will you go home once we figure out what to have me take?"

"Yes, I'm tired. Why?" Snake got suspicious

"I was just wondering, god Snake stop being so suspicious" Alex mumbled standing up from his spot on the couch and strolled towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day make me food" Alex shouted to Snake

"you're dosage really is to strong, you know I can't cook" Snake said walking into the kitchen and pulling open the drawer under the stove "If Wolf won't let us smoke in the house why does he have cigarettes and a lighter in the kitchen? What his mum won't cook when she visits?" He finished opening the pack and pulling out two cigarettes, placing one in Alex's open hand.

Alex sighed twisting the cigarette through his fingers, he promised himself he wouldn't get addicted but it was a great stress reliever. He watched Snake walk outside to the back patio and light the cigarette Alex stood up placing his cigarette back in the drawer and pulling out a menu _Lucky Penny's Pizzeria. _Sounds promising Alex grabbed the nearest phone he could find and punched in the number.

* * *

"Whatever" Alex mumbled closing the now empty pizza box, he stood up and watched Snake walk out the door. It was nine PM Thursday night and Alex was alone for the night many thoughts raced through his head on what to do, Throw a party, have a one night stand, call over some friends and gamble all his money away. He sighed dropping down one the couch, Snake had said not to take any more medicine tonight but he will see how Alex feels tomorrow to see if he would need to take any. No matter how Alex felt he would say he felt fine, anything to get him off those drugs.

Alex laughed thinking about the kids at school, probably thinking he died from an overdose or something when he didn't even want to take his pain medicine because he hated how they made him feel. He shook his head turning on the TV and finding a football game, he guessed this night wouldn't be as awesome as he had hoped but he didn't care. It was hard work being dead and Alex was sick of it. Eagle had once asked him what it was like to be dead but he didn't have an answer, well not until now that is.

* * *

_Hey guys, so this is my first story and I am still learning so please be nice. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I am all for constructive criticism, but like I said before please please please be nice. Anyone and everyone please review and tell me what you think and if you have any tips. Also I named this story After the song Life Happens by Brandon and Leah, Check it out. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Alex Rider._


End file.
